User blog:Nightslayer2/Spiderman TAS Season 6
Here is what I would have loved to have seen in Spiderman: The Animated Series. Here's some I could think of. Plot Twists-Instead of Jason Macendale being the Hobgoblin, Richard Fisk was due to wanting to takeover his father's empire. It was originally planned in the comic books for Richard Fisk to be the Hobgoblin and Roderick Kingsley to be the Rose. Kingsley becomes the Rose in this version. Like in the comics, Roderick Kingsley is a fashion designer and billionaire, who has criminal underworld connections as the Rose and had come about his wealth through unethical business practices and corporate raiding. Coincidentally, Kingsley was also the employer of Mary Jane Watson for a time. The real Mary Jane returns, learns Peter's secret, and gets a job working for Kingsley. After killing Jason Macendale, Kingsley and Richard discover that the Hobgoblin has been followed by Daily Bugle reporter Ned Leeds having discovered his lair. Richard captures Leeds and brainwashes the reporter with hypnosis and hallucinogenics into becoming the Hobgoblin. They make it look like Leeds is the Hobgoblin for a while until Spiderman and Kingpin learn the truth. Richard explains to his father that he hates him for letting him rot in prison because of the framing Peter Parker business. This shocks Kingpin so much that this makes him collapse into catatonia. This makes Richard feel guilty for hurting his father and spends rest of the reason trying to cure his state. The Return of The Green Goblin-Harry and Liz give birth to a boy named Normie Osborn in memory of the boy's grandfather. Harry starts regaining his memories when he is blackmailed by the original Hobgoblin (Richard Fisk) with a package which contains evidence that his father was the original Green Goblin. When Hobgoblin learns he has raided all of Norman's hideouts, he leaves Harry alone, knowing he had nothing more to offer him. Later, Harry is forced to act as Green Goblin a few times, once to aid in beating the Hobgoblin. Harry is able to defeat him by doubling back during an aerial chase and emptying his entire supply of pumpkin bombs onto Hobgoblin. Harry even wonders if he could use the Green Goblin persona for a career as a superhero, but Peter convinces him that Green Goblin had too much baggage for such a role. Harry buries the Green Goblin menace within his mind once more and focuses on his business and family. Norman Osborn then returns from limbo and I like to see a happy ending with him and Harry. Perhaps Norman can become the Iron Patriot like in the comics except be a good guy. I also would like to see Molten-Man appear as Liz Allen's step brother and him trying to get his life back on track with help from Liz, who convinces Harry to give Mark a job as a security guard at Oscorp. J. Jonah Jameson and Spiderman-I always felt that if J. Jonah Jameson liked Spiderman, their relationship would be like Batman and Commissioner Gordon. Jameson discovers Spiderman is Peter Parker and becomes shocked as well as horrified at this. It would be like in the What If? comics where Jameson has a change of heart. Before Jameson discovers Peter's secret, he tries to bring him down like with Quentin Lance and the Green Arrow. While on the moon, Jameson's son discovers the mystical Godstone, an other-dimensional ruby. The jewel grafts itself to his throat and extended tendrils through his body. Moonlight activates the gem, which transforms him into the lycanthropic Man-Wolf. When John is assumed to be dead, Jameson tries to bring down Spiderman more than ever. When he discovers Peter is Spiderman, he has a change of heart and Man-Wolf shows up again. I also would like to see Morbius use John as a pawn so he can cure himself which makes Jameson then realize his son is alive and well. Category:Blog posts